Not such a good day
by ArminArlelt
Summary: Toon Link is coming to the Smash Mansion and everyone except Gannondorf is really excited! But when Toon Link gets bored while flying on the Brawl jet, he does something that could endanger his life. Will he make it to the mansion safely?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters in this story or Smash Brothers. (Duh)

Anyway, hey! This is my second fanfic =) I have slightly based this story off of the book "Hatchet" that my english teacher made our class read. But I hope that you enjoy this one, and if you get the chance, read my other story! I don't write loooong stories, so no chapter will take more than probably 5-6 minutes to read, but I think this one turned out pretty good. The first chapter is the longest :) Thanks for reading and again I hope you enjoy it! =D 

-At the Smash Mansion-

It was a very exciting day for Link. He had just learned that his little brother, Toon Link, was finally going to be arriving at the mansion. Ever since Young Link had left, he had felt depressed and longed to have the happy little child back. Now that Toon Link was arriving, it would some-what take the place. He couldn't wait to see his little brother again anyway. It had been a very long time since they had even talked, much less seen each other.

Zelda was also anticipating his arrival. Having Young around made her feel like a mother or big sister, and she just loved to baby him around. When he left, he also took a big of her happiness with him. But again, now that Toon Link was coming, she would have almost the same happiness she had when she was with Young Link.

Ganondorf, on the other hand, was slightly less joyful of the news. Why should he be happy?

_Great, another little kid running around yelling and shouting and having...ugh... __**fun. **__Plus, why would I want another person here that hates me and is plotting my downfall? I was so happy when I heard that Young Link was leaving, and now I've got this little brat that's almost the SAME PERSON coming. Why does my life swirl in a never-ending whirlpool of misery! _Ganondorf thought with disgust.

Everyone else was pretty excited, too. Especially Lucas, Ness, Nana, Popo, and Kirby. They were **always** excited at the chance to make a new friend. And this one was actually a kid!

Yep, it seemed that this was going to be a good day.

-On Outset Island-

Toon Link was about to explode with excitement.

_I'm about to meet some of the most famous people on the planet! Mario, Kirby, Samus, Pikachu, and tons more! Plus, I'm going to get to see my big brother again! This is the best day ever! _Toon Link thought. He smiled at Aryll as she handed him his recently polished sword. Thanking her, he slid the sword in its sheath and strapped it around his back.

He had been excited ever since he had received the letter inviting him to become an official smasher. Of course, he was sad to be leaving his grandma and sister, but they told him that this was a good chance to have fun and make new friends. So he, along with the whole island's encouragement, decided to accept the once-in-a-lifetime offer.

He then heard the loud motor sound of a jet and looked up into the sky to see a huge white plane flying over-head.

He smiled and looked over to his grandmother that sent him back a half-hearted one.

He hugged her and Aryll goodbye, then stepped onto the large private jet that had big, thick, black and red letters on the side that read 'Brawl'.

-On the airplane-

Toon Link sat quietly in his cushy leather seat on the plane while playing a game of pinball on his laptop. It had been given to him for his birthday by Tetra who said she had taken it from somewhere and had no idea how to use it or what it did. Toon Link easily figured it out, and it was now his favorite thing to do when he wasn't training. He was still a little fuzzy on technology, but had a pretty good idea about how it worked.

He began to get bored, and with every minute that passed, his longing to do something fun grew stronger and stronger. He looked down at the bottom right corner of his laptop and saw what time it was.

_10:00, _Toon Link thought_, ugh... I've still got 2 hours left 'till we even get to the hotel! _(They were going to have to stop at a hotel for the night because they would not be able to get to the mansion before dark.)

Finally letting the boredom get the best of him, he shut his laptop and hopped out of his seat, thinking that there must be _something _that he could entertain himself with for a little while.

He walked along the red-carpeted isle of the plane until he reached the front where the pilot was. He saw the man sitting alone in the large cockpit, immersed and focused on remaining in control of the jet.

Toon Link snaked passed the pilot's room and went down the short hallway next to it.

He walked a short ways until he came to a large, ornate door that had a knob with a bright gold "N" encrusted onto it, covering the majority of the rest of it and making the red background almost completely vanish. Glancing back down the hall to assure the pilot was not in his wake, he placed his small hand on the fancy-looking doorknob and turned it until it clicked, signifying that it was ready to be opened.

He pushed the door inwards slightly, bringing the rest of the room into Toon Link's view. He looked around the room with his eyes wide with amazement as the door clicked shut behind him.

From what he could tell, it was designed to be a navigation room. There were various maps and pictures centered on a lovely glass table in the middle of the room with other numerous maps lacing the walls. They were well worn, but had a charm that Toon couldn't quite place. The rest of the room was painted a brilliant crimson color with the details - such as the top border, floor molding, and furniture trims - a rich golden color. There was an amazing (albeit dusty) globe in the back corner of the room that had a few spots on it circled in black ink. There were also a few ink feathers and pots lying on a lone table on one side of the room. There was also another door across the room that was purposed as an emergency exit, but the years of use must have rusted the 'EXIT' off of it because only the faded insignia remained.

"Wow..." Toon Link whispered in awe.

He walked into the room a bit further and the scent of dust plagued his nose almost immediately. He sneezed quietly before walking up to the large table in the middle and looking at the maps and pictures spread across it.

He saw one that had a scene similar to the one posted on the front of the invitation he had received when he was asked to join the Smash Brothers. It was an old picture of the Smash Brothers mansion with all of the smashers positioned in line in front of it. He saw everyone's familiar smiling faces, except for a few that he couldn't place.

One was large, purple, cat-like creature, a younger boy that looked a lot like Link standing next to the one aforementioned, and a boy with firey red hair standing beside Marth and holding up a peace sign, smiling brightly into the camera.

Toon Link smiled and thought about how great it would be to be in one of these pictures next year.

Suddenly, he heard the voice of the pilot boom over the intercom, startling Toon and making him drop the picture on the floor.

"We are coming to some rough turbulence, so I would like to ask you to be seated with your seat belt securely fastened. Thank you," The pilot's voice clicked off.

Toon Link, in a frenzy, looked around the room wildly in search of the door, and he started towards the first one his eyes landed on.

But it was the wrong one.

As the rusted handle turned, Toon Link pulled with all his might, and finally, the ornate door creaked open.

Wind rushed around him. He struggled to shut the door, but had no luck in doing so. He began to feel his feet slide out from under him, the force of the air coming from outside much too strong to be controlled by his feather-like body. He held on to the door handle for dear life, but knew it was in vain.

With a shriek of horror, Toon Link flew out of the door to the earth below.

Cliffhanger! I do hope you liked this enough to keep reading!*


	2. Chapter 2

"AHHHHHHH!" Toon Link screamed as he fell from the plane.

He closed his eyes, knowing that his life would end as soon as he hit the ground.

_I'm sorry for anything I ever did wrong! _Toon Link prayed, knowing it was his last one he would ever pray again in his life.

_12 years... 12 years is all I got to live... why must I die now? Have I really done something so horrible that God would choose to end my life now? _Toon Link thought to himself.

Suddenly, he felt ice cold water flood over his body.

His back hit solid ground hard and knocked the breath out of him. He gasped for air, but only took in water. Dirty water, in fact.

He spit it out and instinctively started to swim upwards. He swam up and up and up and finally, he reached the top of the lake and filled his burning lungs with fresh air.

He breathed heavily and splashed around for a few moments before opening his eyes, making them sting from having opened his eyes under the water. He shut them but realized that he had to get out of this cold water before he got hypothermia.

He swam to the shore and struggled to climb out. The dirt that he had grabbed on to suddenly shifted underneath him and his arms gave-way.

He fell into the mud on the shoulder of the water and took in as much air as he could.

He was so tired, and laying in the warm sun felt so good...

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Toon Link woke up, he was extremely cold, sore, and hungry. He started to sit up, but stopped when he felt pain surge through his body. He fell back to the ground and struggled to remember what happened to him.

He remembered falling asleep... he remembered swimming desperately to shore...he remembered hitting the bottom of the lake... he remembered falling out of the plane...

THE PLANE! Where was the plane?

Toon Link sat up and cringed from the pain in his back, but ignored it and darted his eyes around the night sky, searching for the plane.

There was no sign of it.

He scanned the area and saw lots of trees and various brush surrounding him, but it was no where familiar for sure.

He felt a lump in his throat and tears sting in his eyes. He shut them and shifted a bit despite the pain to look up into the star-adorned night sky.

He decided not to try to hold back crying anymore. The light tears turned into jagged cries as he cried harder and harder.

He was scared. He was alone. He had no food. He had no water except for the dirty lake. He was hurt. He had no way of contacting anyone. He had no idea where he was. He had no idea of figuring out where he was. He had no way out.

Second chapter complete!* Haha =) I hope you still like it!


	3. Chapter 3

He finally decided to try and find some food. After all, he was very hungry and crying about this situation was not going to help him.

_What do I do? _Toon Link thought, _I have no food or water with me..._

He suddenly remembered his sword. He could use it to kill something! He could protect himself! He could-!...

He reached down and felt the empty spot where his sword was supossed to be. He panicked and searched his belt only to find that everything he had except his Wind Waker was missing.

He was worried sick. How could he loose **everything**? Then he remembered.

_I left everything back on the plane! _Toon Link thought, _why am I so stupid?_

He sighed and then sat up, groaning and looking around to see a bush that appeared to have a lot of little red berries decorating it like ornaments.

He smiled a bit and got to his feet, walking over to the bush and picking one of the berries.

He looked it over carefully. Was it safe to eat? He didn't know where he was, but there were bound to be animals living around here. Wouldn't they have already eaten these if they were not poisonous? It did have some-what of a pungent smell.

He stomach suddenly growled, influencing him to go ahead and eat it. He would starve anyway if he didn't eat something.

He ate the one in his hand and chewed it carefully in case there was a pit in it. Fortunately, there wasn't one and the berry was **very** good.

He picked and ate and picked and ate until he couldn't eat another without getting sick.

_*Sigh*... well, at least that was lucky._ _Now I'm some-what full and I do have more energy. I just wish this pain in my back would go away... _Toon Link thought.

He looked into the sky to see that it was almost pitch black. Well, there was no way he was going anywhere tonight, so he decided to build a shelter.

He began his project by trying to find somewhere that would have strong enough support to withstand a thunderstorm if one should occur. Luckily, he found a large rock that jutted out of a nearby cliff, nicely covering 7 feet of ground. He gathered large, strong branches and many bunches of thick leaves and grass. He stood the branches up against the rock and planted them deeply and firmly into the ground, being careful to leave just enough space for a door. Then, he got more branches and began to tie them together using vines. He placed it over the hole he had left for the door, then packed in very thick, wet mud on the sides to serve as hinges. He put the wads of brush around the inside of the 'walls', completely closing in the little hut. He gathered up the softest leaves and grass he could find and spread them evenly around the bottom of the house.

For the first time since he had been here, he felt happy. The little shelter looked as if it had been made by a master craftsmen, but also looked cozy. Almost like... a home.

_Home..._Toon Link thought sadly, sense of accomplishment quickly fading,_ I wish I was back at home with my family and friends..._

He got stopped short in his thoughts when he heard something rustle and growl in the bushes nearby. He turned to look and gasped at what he saw.

A very large, very hungry black bear.

Oh No! Haha =D I don't know if black bears live in little forest type things, but I didn't know what else would be scary enough =)


	4. Chapter 4

Toon Link instantly grabbed for his sword, but ended up just grabbing air as he remembered where his sword was.

Crying out in fear, Toon Link turned to run. He didn't run very long before the rash move began to make a backlash.

He winced when pain ran through his back, the hesitate in his step making him fall over a jagged rock.

His leg caught the side of the rock and tore through the cloth covering it, making blood splash to the ground. He screamed in pain and fell on his back that was already in bad condition. He laid there for a moment with his eyes and teeth clenched together.

He was too tired to run anymore anyway. He had no reason to live if he was forced to survive in this kind of condition. If he would never see his family, friends, or be able to eat anything besides berries, then was there really reason to even try?

The bear would kill and eat him and he would never be seen again. The end. It's all over. All the pain. All the suffering. Everything.

Then he thought about Link.

What would Link say if he saw him like this?

_"Why are you giving up so easy? You're supposed to be the hero of winds for crying out loud! Just think about all the people you're letting down. Your grandma, your sister, everyone who loved and depended on you. Even me," _Link would say.

_Am I really just going to lay here and die? _Toon Link thought.

He made a decision.

He groaned and staggered up. Despite the pain in his back begging him to just stay down, he began to run again. The bear had caught up, and was now right behind him, roaring in hunger.

He thought that maybe he should have just laid there and died. It didn't look like he would live anyway.

His vision became a bit foggy as tears began to come up behind them again. He was panting heavily and barely keeping up a steady run to stay away from the bear's reach.

Suddenly, something inside of him made him take out his Wind Waker. He stopped and turned towards the bear, standing with valor.

He brought his Wind Waker above his head and pointed it towards the sky, making the white color glow in the moonlight.

Toon Link began to wave the wand around in a set motion, making a melodious and nostalgic song come from it.

The Song of Storms.

Instantly, a large bolt of lightning streaked through the sky and thunder crashed, threatening to knock him off his feet. Very big rain drops began to fall from the sky and pelt him on the face.

The bear, momentarily distracted, broke from his gaze on the sky and again ran for Toon Link. As a reflex, Toon covered his face, awaiting the attack.

Suddenly, another very large lightning bolt came down from the sky and struck the bear dead on.

The bear roared in pain and started to smell like smoke. His insides were being fried from the inside out.

Toon Link opened his eyes to find the bear frozen in place, then fall hard to the ground.

A musty smell emitted from the fallen beast. This made Toon Link cover his nose, but then look at his Wind Waker with wonderment. Had the Wind Waker... just saved his life?

_A...mazing, _Toon Link thought.

He looked up into the sky to see it still pitch dark, but the rain had stopped, having completed it's mission.

Toon Link glanced back to the bear to see that it was still unmoving. Toon Link sighed in relief and tucked his Wind Waker carefully back into it's spot.

_Now..._ _where do I go to get back home? _Toon Link thought, scanning the path.

Then, he saw blood drops on the ground and looked around on his person to see if it was coming from him.

It was.

There was an enormous scar across his leg from where he had tripped over the rock. He was worried at first that it might get infected if he didn't get it bandaged soon, but decided that that was probably the least of his problems at the moment.

_What do I do now? _Toon Link asked himself.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp, quick pain in his hand. He looked at it to see what had caused it to see his triforce piece glowing. He looked at it with a quizzical expression, but then saw a yellow light emit from it. The ground around him glowed for a few moments, but it faded as quickly as it had come.

_What the..? _Toon Link stopped when he saw small glowing drops of light along the ground leading in the southern direction.

_Is that... my... blood? _Toon Link thought in shock.

It was. The blood drops that had been supposedly washed away by the rain were now glowing brightly along the ground.

_I guess they weren't kidding when they said I had the blood of the hero in me... _Toon Link thought.

With hesitation, Toon Link slowly followed the trail, struggling a bit with his injured leg. Finally, he saw the lake he had landed in and the lean-to he had made for his shelter.

He looked at his triforce again and saw that the glow around the small triangle was fading. As Toon Link looked back at the trail, it, too, faded.

He smiled and went into the small little hut with new confidence.

Hope you still like this!* This was a weird chapter, but I couldn't think of how else he would get back =/ But oh well =)


	5. Chapter 5

-Back at the smash mansion-

"WHAT?" Link screamed at the pilot who was crouched down at his feet.

"I just-!... I don't-!... I DON'T KNOW! I GOT TO THE HOTEL AND HE WAS JUST GONE SO I CAME BACK HERE!" the pilot cried back.

"YOU _**LOST**_ MY LITTLE BROTHER! I'LL KILL YOU!" Link screamed, grabbing his sword and trying to bring it down on the pilot that was now crying.

"LINK STOP!" Zelda yelled and stepped in front of the cowering pilot. Link stopped and gave her an irritated look.

"ZELDA, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY SO I CAN KILL THIS GUY!" Link threatened. The pilot cried harder.

"LINK REALLY, STOP! Listen, I know how angry you must be, and believe me, I'm really upset, too, but killing this poor man won't bring Toon Link back," Zelda said calmly.

Link slowly lowered his sword and looked into Zelda's firm blue eyes before putting it away.

Zelda sighed and gave Link a scolding look before turning towards the pilot and couching down next to him, wiping a tear from his face.

"Now run before Link changes his mind," she whispered to the pilot. The pilot smiled at her and nodded before standing and dashing away.

"Now, Link, that wasn't-" Zelda turned around and stopped her sentence when she realized that she was talking to thin air. Link had walked away and quietly shut himself in his room.

"I don't know what to do..." Link said sadly to himself, "there's no way to get Toon back..."

He plopped down on his bed and tried to think up any possible way that he could find his brother, but couldn't think of anything that wasn't completely unreasonable.

Then a thought came to his mind that almost made him sick.

"...What if he's not even alive anymore..?" Link whispered to himself. He growled to himself and then heard heavy footsteps coming towards and stopping in his doorway.

"Hey kid," a deep voice said.

Link looked up to see the last person he would expect standing in the entrance to his room.

"...What do you want, Ganondorf?" Link answered warily, slowly reaching for his Master Sword before Ganondorf's hand came up.

"I come in peace, elf," Ganondorf said smirking, knowing Link hated being called that.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, GANONDORF?" Link asked again, sitting up and getting noticeably angrier.

"Are you sure you should be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me when I had a way to get your brother back, but if you're going to be that way I guess I won't help you," Ganondorf said, mocking Midna's words when she and Link first met. Link growled.

"..How?" Link asked.

"Read this and you'll know," Ganondorf said tossing a well-worn book over to Link. He caught it and flipped it over to read the cover.

"'Tips on how to defeat the Link brothers'?" Link announced, glancing up at Ganondorf with a confused look.

"Chapter 3," Ganondorf said while turning to walk out of the room.

"Wait! Why are you helping me? You hate me! And Toon Link!" Link yelled at him.

"...I.. uh... just don't want you goin' all soft just 'cause your dumb brother didn't make it here," Ganondorf answered nonchalantly before almost running out of the room.

Link blinked and then turned to the chapter Ganondorf had directed him to. Surprisingly, Ganondorf had very neat hand writing.

"Chapter 3, Communication," Link read to himself, "I discovered this on accident while reading a book on the triforce. The Link brothers can communicate through their instruments. Link's is the Ocarina of Time, Young Link's is the Ocarina Saria gave him, and Toon Link's is the Wind Waker. This may sound crazy, but playing simple notes on any of these can be just like talking. Only Link and Toon Link or Young Link and Toon Link can talk together because Link and Young Link's Ocarinas are considered to be the same thing. But anyway, if I can trick them into talking to one another, I can hear of their plans they have to destroy me..." the rest was just about some stupid plan he had - that would fail now that Link had read it.

Link was filled with hope. He smiled and pulled out his Ocarina, playing notes that spelled out his message.

The next chapter is the last one =)


	6. Chapter 6

-Back With Toon Link-

"Ugh... wha... what happened?" Toon Link groaned as he sat up. He stood up slowly as the awful, albeit expected, pain in his back and right leg struck him.

He was achey from sleeping on the ground, even though it was covered with soft grass.

He walked out of the lean-to and out into the sun. He squinted his eyes until they adjusted to the light and then looked around. He was surprised to see that it was actually quite a lovely place.

"It's still not home..." Toon Link said to himself. He sighed and then walked over to the lake where he sat down and looked into the water. He saw his reflection and his eyes widened.

His once golden hair was dulled and coated thickly with mud. His eyes had dark circles underneath them and his face was covered in dirt. There was also quite a bit of blood on his clothes. Just what he had thought.

He smelled terrible and looked even worse.

He sighed and cupped his small hands together, delving them into the cool water and bringing them back up to his lips to take a sip. He winced as the nasty water hit his tounge and slid down his dry throat. He shivered and dreaded having to get more, but he was severely dehydrated and his throat was sore.

He started to dip his hands in again when a voice seemed to come out of nowhere.

_"Toon Link? Are you ok? Can you hear me? Are you alive?" _Link's voice asked.

Toon Link's eyes became wide as he stood up and looked around wildly, searching frantically for the source of it.

"LINK? YES! I'M OK! WHERE ARE YOU?"

_"Oh yea, I forgot tell you that we can communicate through our instruments now! So take out your Wind Waker and play the notes of your message! _came Link's voice again.

"O...ok!" Toon Link blinked and yanked out his Wind Waker, playing 6 notes; _I'm here._

_"Oh Toon, thank God! I thought you were dead! But where are you?" _Link asked.

_"I'm in a forest about 6 hours away from the mansion. Please, help me!" _Toon Link played.

_"I'll be there as soon as I can! Just tell me when you can see the jet, ok?" _Link said.

_"I will!" _Toon Link played excitedly.

He smiled and plopped back down into the sand, looking down at his Wind Waker.

"I... I'm not going to die..." Toon Link said to himself.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Toon Link sat for what seemed like forever, gazing up into the sky.

_I wish they would hurry! _Toon Link thought. His eyes started to slide close, but there was no way he would allow himself to go to sleep.

Just as he thought his eyes were going to close, he saw a glare in the sky, making him jump to his feet. Toon Link recognized it as the same plane that had come to pick him up that day with the same big, thick, red and black letters on the side that read 'Brawl'.

Toon Link remembered what Link said and quickly took out his Wind Waker, waving it around to spell his message.

_"Link! I see your plane! It's right over me!" _

It wasn't but a moment before Link's voice came back to him.

_"Really? I'll tell the pilot!"_

Toon Link put away his Wind Waker and watched as the plane came around and landed on top of some trees that were unlucky enough to have grown there.

The door opened and when Link came into view, his eyes immediately locked on to Toon Link. Link's eyes widened as he started to run towards his brother.

When Link reached him, he fell to his knees beside his brother and threw his arms around his small, fragile body, pulling him as close as possible.

"Toon Link... I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner... are you okay?" Link asked quietly.

"I... think so..." Toon Link said just as quietly. They broke from the embrace and looked into each others eyes with tears sparkling in both of them.

"How did you figure out the instrument thing?" Toon Link asked to try and break the silence between them. Link blinked and then chuckled a bit.

"You wouldn't believe it, but it was actually Ganondorf that told me about it. He just came into my room and claimed that he couldn't stand to see me go soft just because you didn't make it back," Link laughed and rolled his eyes, making Toon Link chuckle a little too.

Link smiled and picked Toon Link carefully up into his arms.

"Come on... lets get you home."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

-Back at the mansion-

After Toon Link had been bandaged and cleaned up, Link took him out to meet everybody.

"OH MY GOSH, HE'S SOO CUTE!" Peach squealed. Almost every smasher was crowded around him, either asking about his adventure in the woods or comment about his looks.

Toon Link blushed at all the attention he was getting while Link stood by him the whole time, making sure that no one got too close or accidentally hurt him.

"Careful, guys, he's still pretty weak," Link warned.

Ganondorf was the only one that wasn't welcoming Toon Link to the mansion. Toon noticed him sitting by himself in the living room.

Then he remembered that Ganondorf was the one that had helped get him back to the mansion. Toon Link smiled, excused himself from the crowd, and walked over to the large man. The king of evil looked at him with a glare.

"What do you want, kid?" Ganon asked, grimacing.

"I won't tell anyone else because I know you want to keep up your 'evil image', but I just wanted to say thanks for saving me. If it weren't for you, I would never have made it back. And even though he probably won't tell you, Link is really grateful, too," Toon Link said with an angelic, kiddish smile. Ganon gave him a surprised look and watched as the little Link walked back into the crowd and beside Link.

Link smiled down at Toon Link and then looked over to Ganondorf. Link also dashed a quick smile at him, making the king of evil's surprise skyrocket.

_Maybe he's not so bad after all... _Ganon thought as he smiled to himself.

It was going to be a good day after all.

I hope you guys liked this! I know that it may have been a little rushed, but I was really wanting to get this finished so I could post this before I left next week. Thanks for reading and please review. -Dawn ^^,


End file.
